miraculous_ladybug_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
AJ/Mallarona
Anoush Janella Opaniop Appearance AJ, her nickname she usually goes by, is a 15 year old Native American girl with creamy brown skin and black hair. Her hair is short and black with a slight wave and choppy ends. Her eyes are gold/amber colored. AJ wears a knee length blue dress with small flower design at the top and a leather belt with a metal flower in the middle of it. Her shoes are ankle boots and are leather brown with laces in the front and small flowers on each side. Her miraculous is always on and she wears a single climber earring in her left ear. Personality AJ is quiet and likes to go with the flow. She is constantly tripping, and she tries to laugh it off. Deep inside she feels like everyone is watching her and she must be perfect. She tries to stay out of trouble, but always ends up taking the blame so her friends don’t get in trouble. People say she is too soft and lets people run her over, but she believes she is just being nice. She values her friends above all. Mallarona Appearance Mallarona wears a green mask with brown on the edges and it looks like a yellow bill at the bottom of it. Her suit is tight fitting with a green back, white stomach, and brown everywhere’s else. Her shoes are flat bottomed and meant for running. They fare matching with the coloration of her gloves. Her hair is down like always and her climber earring is still the same. Her miraculous is still on like always. She appears to have a small bundle of feathers at the back off her suit like a duck tail and her orange gloves have webs in between the fingers. An orange belt on her waist has her weapon, an orange stun gun, attacked to it. She has a silver necklace around her neck with a wooden duck call on it. Personality Mallarona is a little bit more confident than AJ. She still trips, but gets back up and tries even harder. She would put her life on the line for her friends and people who need saving. She believes everyone should be given a second chance, but no more than that. Mallarona believes people can change, and kindness usually fogs her vision. Powers & Special Power Mallarona is a good swimmer and has enhanced agility, speed, and other than that, regular miraculous powers. When she uses her Special Power, called ‘Duck Call’, she can summon a flock of ducks or water fowl on her enemy Miraculous Her miraculous is a small silver bracket with a silver charm of a duck. When activated by the phrase ‘Milona, Wing It!’, the charms gets five lines, each one green or brown. They disappear when she is about to detransform Strengths and Weaknesses Mental Strengths: Believes others are important Physical Strengths: Agile Emotional Strengths: Selfless, Kind Mental Weaknesses: Doubts herself Physical Weaknesses: Not strong at all, clumsy Emotional Weaknesses (Akuma prey): Gives too manny chances, is hurt easily at times, has a little bit of PTSD pd her mother’s car crash KWAMIIIIII Name: Milona Pronouns: They, Them Animal: Mallard Duck Personality: Milona loves giving fashion advice, but is not good at cheering people up. Their attempts often lead to sad stories and handing out tissues when talking too much. They like restating famous quotes and acting like a know it all. Appearance: Milona is short and has green eyes and a yellow beak. Instead of feet, they have webbed duck feet and feathers. They also have small brown and white wings at the normal over-sized Kwami head. They have white green, and brown feathers on them. Food: Fruit Flies Category:Female Category:Miraculous Holder Category:Hero